


In This Chamber With My Fated Ones

by Banananan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Broken Eren Yeager, Emotional Manipulation, Imprisonment, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Will add more as I write(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananan/pseuds/Banananan
Summary: In this dreary space, my inner thoughts are both my ally and my friend, yet it is also my biggest enemy and my harshest foe. Even so, it is mine. It is my double-edged sword nonetheless. I would never taste the sun on my skin or hear the voices of my beloveds or feel the wind through my hair. I'm chained and shackled here with my fates. This is my fortune and my misfortune; my fate and my destiny; my single calling and my verdict in this cruel life. I.... will forever remain here, would I?





	In This Chamber With My Fated Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy! Whatssup~ 
> 
> First-time writer here. Legit the first time I properly wrote a freakin story for anything fanfiction related. This story had been brewing deep inside my mind for the longest time and yet I didn't really have the courage to write it down properly. The only reason why I'm writing this down is because I'm high on caffeine and has severe lack of sleep, so my sense of judgement is absolutely skewed right now. If it isn't because of that then this story would never even see the light of day. 
> 
> Well, enough bout my ramblings. If I keep on rambling like this, you guys would probably leave and open a new story to read. 
> 
> So, here you go then...... Enjoy I guess....? *all the while fidgeting anxiously and nervously*

I wonder how long I’ve been here? I blankly wondered as I woke up from my constant dream of the never-ending darkness. 

This place where there is not a single window to let the sunlight in. A space furnished with only the bare essentials. In which the items that occupy this space (basement? prison? Cellar? an underground chamber?) are a bed, a sink, a toilet, some books, a bedside table, a shower space and this heavy chain which is my constant companion in this place. 

The king-sized bed in which I just woke up from occupies the side of the wall where it faces the door directly. Right next to to the bed is a small table of a circular shape, where its drawer held some of their things that I would not touch for the life of me. On my left, in the center of the wall, is the ever white sink and next to it, the toilet that he always made sure to clean every day to perfection. On my right, some fraying old books are scattered on the floor and a shower space sits in the far corner, on the same wall as the door, enclosed by thick glass. A metallic sound could be heard and I turned my head slightly to glance at the long and heavy silver chain that bounds my right ankle to the wall. 

I sat up and yawned. I wonder if it’s morning now? Or is it night? When you don’t have a single indicator of time, you get confused and particularly disoriented. It’s like vertigo but you’re standing upright and the spell has been washed away, so you’re left with this feeling of dizziness yet you’re feeling anything but dizziness. Not that I'm not used to it by now. 

I sluggishly got up from the bed and moved to the sink. After washing my face and gurgling, I took The Little Prince off the shelve and started reading it. My routine. It is what I do every day. Which is why I already knew the story by heart. Every single sentence, every word, commas and periods; even the little drawings on the pages --- I had already engraved it into my memory. And yet, I find myself re-reading it again for the thousandth time. Why?

Because……

………..

I wonder why? Oh well. I’m already broken at this point. There’s no point in contemplating useless thoughts. I won’t be able to get out from here anytime soon anyway.

As I read the book in complete silence, a soft mechanical whirr sound could be heard briefly at different period of times. It’s the sound of the cameras as they zoom in on me. I used to wonder whether they record the footage as well but I discarded that train of thought because it was useless pondering questions that will never be solved. 

The cameras always constantly watched me like a predator to its prey. Silently and intently; like an imminent danger that you can sense is approaching fast but has no idea where it would come from. Though I guess if you think logically, rather than predator, they’re more like a watcher. But I prefer to imagine them as predators. It seems fit.

There was a time when I felt really anxious to be watched all the time. It made me fidgety and too self-conscious to do anything; even to relieve myself. But what with all the time spent here and all the things I went through, I became less and less concerned about it. It was less important, they made sure of that. 

Often times, I numbly feel like I’m drowning. Outwardly and inwardly; it felt as if I’m made out of lead and is left to sink down into the deep dark waters inside my head until I die. I sink and sink and sink down with nothing to hold onto. Just me and the sensation of not breathing or living.

My captives had always told me again and again that they embrace me because they love me. I wonder if they’re truly saying the truth or are they just straight up feeding me lies so that they can make me rely on them and nobody else? Given their nature, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised if they did it because they are manipulators and liars. Because of them, I only remember vividly the faces of my beloved people. Even though I used to think of them so much so that it feels as if they are right there beside me giving me their warmth and affection. But that is all in the detached past. I don’t remember their names anymore. 

But well, seeing as I’m completely their possession now, I guess it's pointless to ponder about this. I’m going to die here anyway without ever feeling the sunlight on my skin or the breeze through my hair. So why bother thinking about questions that will never be answered or lead to anywhere? It’s not as if they would answer my questions anyway. 

After reading The Little Prince, I shuffle through my very little collection of books. Uninterested in any of them, I slowly got up and made my way to the bed. I climbed up the bed and plopped down in the center of the bed. Like a small animal, I draw my legs close to my chest while covering myself with the pure white blanket. The blanket smelled faintly of them and I let out a soft sigh. This displease them; this act of covering myself but I don’t feel bothered enough to move. With me all covered up like this, they can’t really scrutinize me from all angle like they always do and that really bothers them, when they can’t view me in clear sight. Anxious and fidgety; worried and fearful for the invisible monster that will take me away. 

There are four cameras in here with each of them stationed in the corner and each of them is pointed towards me at all times. Truly a testament of how ‘worried’ they are of me. 

I hear the distant clinking of the chains as I move about. They sounded loud in this space, as though they want to remind me again for the thousandth time that I will forever be held in here. The chains aren’t that heavy nor are they light either. It’s durable enough that no matter how I smash them or try to pull them apart, they won’t even leave a scratch and the cuff is padded so that my ankles would not be injured or scarred. 

Now that I’m sitting here on the comfortable bed doing absolutely nothing except for staring at the door, all I could hear is this never-ending constant ringing in my head. Once again I wonder how long I have been here. Has it just been days? Perhaps months or is it actually been years? I wonder if my supposed family and friends are all fine and healthy? Do I still have a place in their hearts? Have they forgotten about me? Why do I still wonder about these things? Even though I should have been an empty husk of myself. And yet I amaze myself for still being able to actually have a speck of emotion to care about someone else. 

While I ponder about such useless things, unknowingly a familiar warm feeling slowly creeps up from the pit of my stomach. It’s the sign that my heat is closing in. Maybe in a few hours or so, which means that they will come in shortly after this. 

‘Well, I guess all I can do now is wait, huh….?’ I thought fleetingly.

I lay down sideways on the bed. And then I stared. I stared blankly at the wall opposite of me. Absentmindedly staring at the wall can do you wonders. It can rid you of all the bad thoughts and most importantly, you can escape. Even if it is only for a short while. 

Blink. Stare. Blink. Stare. 

.  
..  
…  
….  
…..  
......

 

It should be about time now. Now then….

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

As if perfectly on cue, a clank could be heard from the heavy armored door. A few more clanks and then the slow creaking of the door echoed throughout the space. My ears that were suddenly intruded by the loud noise began to ring causing me to flinch. Soon after the door was opened, the waft of freshly baked bread and fragrant smell of herbs overtook my nose. Slowly, I sat up and not one, but two figures stood there in the doorway. Two pairs of eyes scrutinize me intensely, never letting out of their sight. As if they’re convinced that I could still somehow actually escape from this place. 

One of them is of short stature and had raven black hair while the other man is completely the opposite of him, dwarfing the raven hair as he stood tall and proud. The tall man had golden hair and the eyes as blue as the sky. Levi and Erwin; my captives and also...my mates. As if my hands were attached to invisible strings, inevitably they went up to lightly touch the bite marks on my neck. On my right; Levi’s and on my left; Erwin's. 

With their eyes staring deep into my very being, I left out a soft sigh. And as my fates walked inside, eyes never leaving me, I let down my hands and accepted my destiny. 

 

 

~To Be Continued (?)~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> So how was it? I hope you enjoyed it. If not then I've just wasted about 30 minutes of your life....... Oh well. 
> 
> Anyway, I still dont really know if I wanna continue this story or not. Personally, I do kinda wanna write more of this story. Like come on! It's not everyday you get a threesome, in an Omegaverse setting, with the uke bitten by two Alphas and imprisoned! 
> 
> This idea came to me from the combination of Choco Strawberry Vanilla and Immoral Sandwich. I LOVE the dynamics of the characters in CSV and the idea of two-alpha-mating-with-an-omega-at-the-same-time in Immoral Sandwich. I was hoping to write a somewhat darker kinda similar dynamics like CSV and the setting like Immoral Sandwich and plus that with Imprisonment (which is a guilty pleasure of mine) and bam! you got this story. 
> 
> I write according to my mood. So depending on my hormone levels, its either I continue the story or drop it completely. Either way, let's see how it goes.


End file.
